


Be My Lover

by eightdragonsgang



Category: GOT7
Genre: A LOT of Angst, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, and Heartbreak, and love anew, in this universe there is no homophobia, just love and friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightdragonsgang/pseuds/eightdragonsgang
Summary: In which Yugyeom is trying to get over Jackson, and finds himself getting involved with a free-spirited international student from Thailand.





	Be My Lover

Yugyeom nervously pushed the door to the coffee shop open. He tried reminding himself why he was actually here, at this place him and his ex frequented when they first started dating. It was a low-key cafe, a place where Yugyeom went to study for his anatomy and dance history tests, and his then-boyfriend would accompany him. The familiar sign of the cafe, the rich smell of coffee beans and French-inspired pastries that washed over him sent Yugyeom back to a simpler time. He was so lost in his own memories, gazing over the quiet rows of latte-drinkers and newspaper readers, that he didn’t see Jackson until he almost bumped into him.

“Oh, I’m sor—” Yugyeom started to apologize, until he looked up and caught his ex’s eye. He stopped short and promptly forgot whatever it was he was going to say. Jackson smiled, making small lines pop up around the outer corners of his eyes.

“Hey, Yug,” he said, with only a small hesitation. Yugyeom blinked and looked down; he saw that Jackson was holding two hot drinks for them.

 

As they sat down, Yugyeom noticed all the things Jackson had changed about his appearance since they broke up. He had cut his hair and dyed it to a dark brown. He seemed to have switched up his style, too, opting for more simple colours. But as the two men started talking, graduating from the weather and the new fashion to personal lives, Yugyeom saw that Jackson’s colourful personality hadn’t faded in the least.

“You’re still a personal trainer?” Yugyeom asked, remembering that when they started dating, Jackson was in the last months of completing his physical education degree, and working part-time at a gym. Jackson nodded. 

“Yeah. It’s going well,” he said. “Are you still a supermodel?”

Yugyeom chuckled quietly. He was far from super. Part-time modelling to help pay for dance school was anything but glamorous. “Yeah, I’m still signed to G.E.M. Agency. I got a new agent after that old one was borderline abusive.”

Jackson nodded solemnly at the memory. “She was definitely crazy. I remember you coming home in tears.” Yugyeom felt himself tense slightly. It was the first time either of them had alluded to their past relationship.

“Yeah, I heard some other models complaining about her. My new agent is a lot better,” the younger boy went on quickly.

“Hey,” Jackson said, touching Yugyeom’s hand with his own. Yugyeom felt his chest tighten. “I’m glad for you, Yug. Modelling isn’t easy, especially runway. I’m glad you haven’t given up, and you’re still pursuing dance.” Yugyeom smiled and mumbled a shy thank-you, and Jackson drew his hand away. Jackson checked his phone and let out a quiet groan. 

“Aiya. I didn’t realize we spent so long talking!” he ran a hand through his dark hair and looked up at Yugyeom. “I’m sorry, but I have to go. I have a session with a client in an hour, and I still have to drive home to get all of my equipment ready.”

Yugyeom nodded in understanding. “Of course. I should probably go home now, too,” he said.

The two men stood up and collected their now empty coffee cups. Upon exiting the cafe, Yugyeom turned to Jackson.

“Hey,” he started. “Thanks for buying the coffee today.”

Jackson smiled. “It’s nothing. I should have bought some food for you too, you’re looking too skinny.”

Yugyeom laughed lightly and shrugged. “I’ll walk you to your car.” 

They exchanged few words as they walked down the block to where Jackson had parked. Yugyeom 

Jackson had upgraded his ride: a white Range Rover caught Yugyeom’s reflection as he gazed at it, impressed. Jackson noticed Yugyeom’s gaze. 

“My baby,” he said lovingly of his car. “Well, bye, Yug. It was nice to see you again. I’m glad you’re doing well.”

Yugyeom took Jackson’s hand in his own. “It was nice to see you, too,” he said quietly, and pressed his lips softly against Jackson’s. For a split second, it was like the two of them were back together, and nothing was wrong. Jackson always told him to be the one to make choices, be more decisive. Well, he was being decisive now. His lips were the same, familiar, perfect.

Jackson pulled back abruptly. Yugyeom blinked several times, a little disoriented. 

“Yugyeom, I—”

Yugyeom looked at Jackson’s lips. They weren’t smiling. “Jackson—”

“I found someone,” Jackson said.

Yugyeom froze. What?

“I have a boyfriend,” he continued. “We’ve only been seeing each other for a month, but I can’t... “ he trailed off.

Yugyeom swallowed dryly. He stood in uncomfortable silence. 

Jackson took his arm in his hand. “I’m sorry, Yug. I should have told you when you texted me. I hope you don’t think I led you on today. I’m down to be friends with you, but nothing more than that.”

Yugyeom nodded, feeling his face go hot. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“No! Don’t apologize,” Jackson said kindly. “You didn’t know. But I really have to go. Take care of yourself, okay?”

Yugyeom couldn’t meet his gaze, and Jackson turned to get into his car. As he drove off, Yugyeom felt like finding a hole, burying himself in it, and never coming up again.

 

 

 

“What a fucking asshole!” Jungkook said, as him and Yugyeom sat on either side of the latter’s small bed. Yugyeom had caught the bus home, distraught, and brought himself to call his friend as he neared his apartment. He slowly told Jungkook what had happened as he walked home, holding back tears of embarrassment and loneliness. He fell heavily onto his bed and Jungkook said he’d be right over. He had come with a small bag of chocolate eggs, which the two of them shared.

“I just feel so stupid,” Yugyeom berated himself. “I hate the fact that I even texted him first.”

“You were drunk,” Jungkook pointed out. Yugyeom sighed and scrolled through his texts from the day before. There it was— the ill-fated text to Jackson. There was no name to accompany the string of numbers Yugyeom had texted, but he hadn’t forgotten it since he deleted Jackson as a contact three months ago.

  
  


_ ‘hey jackson, it;s yugyeom’ _

11:13 pm

 

_ ‘Hey Yug. How’ve you been?’ _

11:51 pm

 

_ ‘Ive been good do yuo want to meet up to morrow?’ _

11:59 pm

 

_ ‘Sure, does 1 sound good? I have an appointment at 4.’ _

12:15 am

 

_ ‘Yea’ _

12:17 am

 

_ ‘See you then :) get some sleep okay?’ _

12:30 am

 

‘He was totally leading you on,” Jungkook said. “I think he’s a bit of a sadist, and he likes to confuse and manipulate people.” 

Yugyeom sighed and let his phone fall onto his lap. “Maybe I’m not being fair to him. He even said he wanted to be friends.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Jungkook said matter-of-factly.

Before Yugyeom could answer, the front door swung open and Yugyeom’s roommate walked in. Jinyoung never talked too much to Yugyeom, and rarely smiled fully, but he seemed nice enough. Another boy who Yugyeom had never seen before walked into the apartment with Jinyoung, a well-dressed blonde chatting animatedly with Yugyeom’s roommate. Yugyeom popped another chocolate egg into his mouth and got up to close the door.

“Do you want to watch Netflix until we fall asleep?” Yugyeom asked his friend. 

“God, yes,” Jungkook replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is not only my first GOT7 fic but my first kpop fic. I hope you enjoyed it! Subsequent chapters will include more angst, flashbacks, and Bambam ~


End file.
